The objective of this proposal is to synthesize high surface area mesoporous nano-LiMoO2 and explore its use as a new, high charge density and rate cathode material in a lithium battery. NanoScale's long term goal is to utilze this novel material in advanced lithium ion batteries to be used in biomedical devices such as implantable cardiac defibrillators (ICD). While metal oxide based lithium batteries are now established as one of the major power sources for the biomedical technological developments, low electrochemical outputs are commonly encountered because of poor lithium ion mobility and structural damage due to repeating intercalation of Li ion into oxide host matrices. Nanomaterials with specific high surface area and high porosity are highly desirable and extremely attractive in the development of new multifunctional devices for electrochemical storage technology. By using nanomaterials, advanced lithium ion batteries can deliver higher capacity and higher charge/discharge rate in comparison to the battery made with conventional materials while maintaining structural motif. To evaluate the feasibility of the proposed approach, the research will be divided into four major tasks: (1) Preparation of a high surface area nano-LiMoO2, (2) Characterization of the newly synthesized nano- LiMoO2, (3) Construction of cathodes based on the newly synthesized nano-LiMoO2, and (4) Evaluation of the electrochemical properties of the newly synthesized nano-LiMoO2. In the proposed study, established parameters based on the surface area, crystallite size, electrochemical output will be utilized to assess the feasibility of NanoScale's approach. Successful outcome of this project will result in development of new improved lithium ion batteries material to be used in implantable biomedical devices. The incidence of sudden death due to cardiac arrest claims approximataly 460,000 American lives annually. A recent NIH study showed that mortality rate decreases by 23% due to the advances of ICD. Therefore, it is imperative to design and prepare battery material that provides the power outputs to match the current and the next generation life saving implantable medical devices. [unreadable] [unreadable]